


Femslash February Prompts

by magicflowr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash February, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicflowr/pseuds/magicflowr
Summary: A drabble a day, every day, for a month! Open to requests <3Prompts can be foundhere.





	Femslash February Prompts

_PROMPT: OPPOSITES_

_GOAL: 200 WORDS_

_TOPIC: PROPOSAL SPEECH_

* * *

_Akane,_

_They always saw us as opposites._

_I was rich, you were poor._

_I was refined, you were crude._

_I was soft and delicate, you were strong and tough._

_Maybe it’s that people couldn’t see, maybe it’s that we were just less guarded around each other, but I think it’s that reducing people to opposites is a stupid concept to begin with._

_Because we were never_ just _these things. You were soft and I was tough; I could swear like a sailor and you could say the sweetest things. We were everything we needed to be and nothing when we could be silent, for just a second - but I never did care for silence when I could just as easily listen to you talk of anything that jumped into your head._

_You still are the most interesting person I’ve ever met. You’re capable of so much joy, in yourself and in me – in us. You make me laugh more than anyone else; your dumb, cheesy pick-up lines make me smile just to think of. I’ve never met anybody else quite so capable of filling any room with cheer. For as long as you live, the world’s capacity for harmless cheerfulness will continue to increase._

_And that’s why I love you._

_And that’s why I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine this being something sonia writes in a notebook as she's planning to propose. whether it actually comes out like that is up to you!


End file.
